During a recent rainstorm, 9.13 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown, and 9.5 inches of rain fell in Emily's hometown. During the same storm, 4.1 inches of snow fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in Emily's town than in Stephanie's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Stephanie's town from the amount of rain in Emily's town. Rain in Emily's town - rain in Stephanie's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Emily's town received 0.37 inches more rain than Stephanie's town.